


Don’t cry over spilled gouache

by Latteatnight



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi is angry, Akechi teaches Yusuke to be angry, Akira is kind of a douche, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Yusuke is sad, don’t ask why or how he just does, harem route, kind of, male harem route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteatnight/pseuds/Latteatnight
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa spends all night and all his money to make the perfect Valentine’s Day gift.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Don’t cry over spilled gouache

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my second fic I’m an artist not a writer go easy on me

After a long debate with himself about whether he should or not, gift his boyfriend Akira a Valentine’s day chocolate, he was finally finished. Making chocolates was definitely a challenge in his dorm’s small kitchen, but it resulted very nicely. The packaging he had prepared was still drying, but it would be completely dried the next day. It was a white box painted with gouache paint, in an abstract design that the artist had poured his heart in. He had gone to sleep with the idea that he had the perfect gift, and that the next day was going to be a perfect day with his boyfriend.  
  
Apparently, he had not been the only one to think so.  
  
When Yusuke arrived to Leblanc, there was already a scene happening. He had ran out of money, so he walked a few stations to finally reach the familiar coffee shop. When he entered the café in order to get a better grasp on the situation, he found Akira surrounded by certainly, familiar faces. Ryuji, Mishima and Akechi. That wasn’t surprising on it’s own, given that all three of them were fairly close to the man hiding behind a pair of glasses, looking visibly uncomfortable. The surprising part was seeing boxes of chocolate in their hands, and pissed at Akira.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” He dared ask, still unsure of what was happening.  
  
“You really did this to Yusuke too?! You’re the worst. I can’t effin believe you!” Ryuji, who was grabbing Akira’s shirt and threatening him with his fist yelled right into his boyfriend’s face.  
  
Akechi turned to him calmly, and then looked at Akira with a look that could cut a man’s throat easily. “What is happening, Kitagawa-kun, is that Kurusu here thought he could date multiple men at the same time. So the poetic shit he surely murmured to your ear, was nothing but meaningless banter. He probably repeated those words to everyone here.”  
  
“You were supposed to be fighting against injustice! We were supposed to fight together!” Mishima cried. And he finally understood what was going on.  
  
Yusuke felt that the words were stolen away from his mouth. He opened it to say something, but nothing came out of it. While the others began to become rougher with Akira, beating him up to the floor, he felt unable to participate. His eyes turned to the Sayuri. Leaving the Sayuri in Leblanc had been the most physical proof there was that Yusuke Kitagawa would have trusted Akira Kurusu with his life. He’d follow him to the depths of hell itself, no questions asked. His mouth felt dry and like there was a knot stuck in there. The artist steps out of the café and the bell on the door makes the others step away from Akira, not before throwing their chocolate away, Akechi particularly stepping on them repeatedly in Akira’s face.  
  
The blue haired boy was standing on the door of Leblanc with no idea where to go. He had spent the last amount of money he had on the ingredients for the chocolates he held tightly against his chest and the train fare of today. Honestly, he had not planned to get back to the dorms today, so he was feeling a bit lost. While Ryuji and Mishima went right past him, complaining and cursing and comparing stories. The last one to step out of Leblanc had been Akechi, who probably stayed back to spit on Akira or beat his ass a couple times more. He initially went past him as well, but in the direction of the Yongen-Jaya station. But to Yusuke’s surprise, he stopped and turned to him.  
  
“What? Are you going to stay here like a goddamn lapdog to that piece of shit?!” Yusuke didn’t even flinch to the yelling, and Akechi’s pent-up anger calmed down a notch.  
  
Especially when tears started to roll down Yusuke’s cheeks.  
  
As Yusuke started crying, rain dropped from the sky like it was a TV drama. And Akechi thought it was incredibly unfair that the Kosei student looked so beautiful when he cried. It was like seeing an anime magical girl-princess drop his magic tears, although the reason right now was way more crude and realistic. The gouache painting on the box of his chocolates began to smudge because of the rain, staining the teal coat he was wearing.  
  
“Well? Are you coming to the station or not?” He said to Yusuke dryly, but definitely with some worry underneath it.  
  
“M-My apologies.” He muttered, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “I seem to have run out of funds… so I’ll have to walk. You can go on ahead.”  
  
Akechi could not bring himself to leave the boy there. He still doesn’t know what possessed him to forcefully grab Yusuke’s arm and forcing him to come with him to the station.  
  
“I’ll pay for your ticket. Your dorms are not far from my apartment anyway.”  
  


* * *

  
  
As they sat on the train, Akechi started to rant to a quiet Yusuke, who still held close the all smudged box of chocolates.  
  
“What a piece of crap. I can’t fucking believe he seriously thought he could get away with something like this. Did you ever feel any suspicion about this?”

Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle. How amusing it was. All this situation.  
  
“Kitagawa?”  
  
“How would you expect me to notice? Out of everyone of us, I was the easiest to fool. I thought I was finally free, not blind anymore to the true nature of people. I thought I would never be deceived again after Madarame… Yet here I am. It’s been almost a year and I am no different. I fell for the same tricks… I decided not to question and trust. I am nothing but a fool. A true buffoon. It seems like love is not something that is in store for me, after all.”  
  
Akechi was speechless. He had been thinking about his own situation with Akira. But as a matter of fact, out of everyone, he deserved Akira’s love the least. He had tried to kill him more than once, cheating was definitely not the worst thing that happened in that relationship. But Goro had never paused to think how maybe the other phantom thieves didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Especially Yusuke.  
  
If Goro was honest with himself, out of every Phantom Thief, Yusuke would be the one he liked the most. He felt strangely connected to him, probably due having very similar backgrounds, and very shitty fathers. Yusuke was everything that Goro could have been if things had been different. So even if he did everything right, Akira would have done this to him, just like he did to Yusuke, who truly didn’t deserve this. Yusuke, who was all alone and had never been loved by anyone, Yusuke who craved for someone to contain him after breaking away from such a terrible experience that had robbed him all of his childhood and early adolescence and his mother. Akira opened his arms to him when he was in such a vulnerable position and then pulled this stupid stunt on someone who was truly undeserving of such treatment.  
  
It made him feel sick to his stomach.  
  
“You’re a fool if you think there’s any blame on you in this situation. Don’t be stupid. None of us realized, so It’s not your fault.”  
  
When they finally got down from the train and was going to part ways with Yusuke again, he saw the tears forming in his eyes as he was turning to head to the dorms. The words left Akechi’s lips before he could think about it.  
  
“Would you like to come to my apartment, Kitagawa-kun? I could at least give you a warm cup of coffee.”  
  
Yusuke was surprised, and with good reason. He hadn’t heard Akechi’s soft, detective prince voice is a while. He was only able to nod and thank him before walking next to him. For some reason, he really didn’t want to be alone at the moment. It seemed Akechi was feeling the same.  
  
Inside the apartment it was hard to talk. While Akechi prepared two cups of coffee, Yusuke glanced at his phone, that had a couple messages from Akira, who was begging for forgiveness and wanted a call so he could explain himself better and properly apologize. When Akechi saw it the raging fire inside him began flaming once again.  
  
“I can’t believe he has the guts to even try to ask you this. It’s truly despicable.”  
  
“Yes, it is.” Yusuke turned his phone off. It was clear that Akira was trying to salvage the situation with him because he was the most gullible, wasn’t it?  
  
“I suppose you’re not going to answer.” Akechi tried to make it sound like a threat. Instead the genuine worry he felt bleed through his voice.  
  
“I… suppose not.”  
  
“Why are you doubting?” Now Akechi’s hand slammed the table. Yusuke again didn’t even flinch.  
  
“I just… I’m confused. I want to believe from the depth of my heart that there’s a reason to all this. But there’s no doubt about what happened. Denying it would be adverting my eyes from the truth once again. Yet… Yet—“ He couldn’t hold back a sob, and broke down crying. Not the princess crying he was doing before, but now ugly, hiding his face on his arms, kind of crying. Goro felt confused as to what to do, and decided to not do more that extend a sympathetic hand to rub his back. The artist took this as a free offer to wrap himself in Akechi’s arms and cry on his shoulders. And Goro… could not bring himself to push him away.

“Why am I undeserving of happiness? I thought everything was going well… I thought I finally had someone to be by my side, after so many years of being alienated from my peers… I am now left with nothing…” Akechi felt the words that Yusuke had said, really deep within him. His own eyes threatened to let a few tears fall.  
  
“Kitagawa-kun. You deserve happiness. You really do. You.. you have never done anything wrong. This world has treated you like trash. You should not feel sad, you should be mad. Angry at the unfairness of this world. You can do everything right and this will be the thanks you get. Betrayed by your own leader.” Finally, the brunette let go of the artist and stood up from the table. He grabbed Yusuke’s coat and his own, and also took the box of chocolates on his hand. “Come with me.”  
  
Yusuke who was definitely taken by surprise, followed behind Akechi, who walked into an ally. He was suddenly reminded that the man he was following, the man that was comforting him, had tried to kill him and his friends before. Despite this, he could not bring himself to feel afraid of him. Instead, he felt incredibly sympathetic towards him. Even before this situation.  
  
Akechi handed him a baseball bat that was hidden behind the dumpster of the building where the detective lived. Then, placed the box of chocolates on the floor. The gouache paint started bleeding into the puddle of water underneath it.  
  
“Now, destroy the box. Channel all the anger you feel inside into destroying this.”

Yusuke looked at the former detective dumbfolded. “Are you sure…? What if someone sees us?”  
  
“I’ve been using this to get rid of my anger for a long time.” He rolled his eyes, and pointed with his head at various other stuff laying around completely destroyed. “So far I was never seen, even after becoming a celebrity. No one will see and no one will care.”  
  
Still undecided, Yusuke lifted the bat and hit the chocolate box. And again. And again. By the fourth time the artist was doing so more enthusiastically. Grunting and becoming more feral as he destroyed the symbol of his devotion to his ex-boyfriend.  
  
“I gave you everything from me. I—I did everything as you said. I trusted you, believed in every! Lie! You! Told! Me! I am tired of other people thinking I’m naive! I will never trust! Anyone! again! Why?! Why must everything be taken from me?! What have I done to deserve this?!” By the end, Yusuke was hitting the box of chocolates without any mercy, The colored water was splashing around, hitting his face as if was the blood of an enemy.  
  
Goro… thought it was kinda hot.  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Akechi Goro: I’ve only had Yusuke for a day and a half but if anything happened to him i would kill everyone in this room and then myself


End file.
